


You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam decides he and Theo should have a competition making gingerbread houses. What could go wrong?





	You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



> For Dana. 💜 Merry Christmas to one of my best friends. Thank you for everything.

“This sounds like a terrible idea.” Theo says as he walks into the kitchen, surveying the countertops. They are covered end to end with bowls of assorted candies, tubes of frosting in between, and the cooling walls of their gingerbread houses on the stove just waiting to be assembled. It feels like they’ve walked into a children’s perfect daydream. Liam steps back from the stove and takes off his oven mitts, tossing them onto the countertop as he turns to his fiancé. “Terrible idea,” Theo reiterates as he steps around the kitchen island and pins Liam back against the counter, leaning in to steal a sweet kiss. Liam tastes like the peppermint hot chocolate they’d been sharing before the oven had gone off. He licks it from his lips and pulls back, grinning as he sees Liam’s pupils blown wide. “See something you like, dear?”

“Always. It’d be better if you turned around.” Liam winks, sliding his hands down Theo’s chest. The chimera chuckles and pecks his lips again, rubbing his hands up and down Liam’s arms before stepping back. 

“So, you going to tell me the rules of this competition?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he shifts and leans his hip against the counter. 

“It’s simple. Use the supplies here to decorate your gingerbread house. In half an hour, we’ll see who the winner is. The only rule is that you absolutely can _ not _ sabotage the other person and supplies have to stay on the island, except the icing.” Liam says firmly. Theo eyes him for a moment before nodding his head. He can do that. “At the end, we will take pictures and post them online. Our friends and family will vote for the winner.”

“They’ll pick yours. Everyone likes you better.” Theo snorts softly. “Fine. Which house is mine?” He asks, glancing at the pieces of gingerbread. 

“Either one. As soon as the timer goes off, it’s anyone’s game.” Liam says. He moves to the side and starts the timer, grinning as he glances at Theo. “And...go!” The pair dive for the same piece, Theo smirking as he reaches it a split second before Liam. He snatches it and the pieces below it, heading to the kitchen table where he can set it up.  He heads back for the island where he snags a green tube of icing since Liam has taken the white tube. Green is fine. He can work with it. He presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth and begins to set up the house, carefully sealing the walls and roof together. He steals a glance at Liam’s, snorting when his fiancé glares over his shoulder and hovers over his house. 

“What are you, twelve?” Theo rolls his eyes and heads back to the island, grabbing a handful of gumdrops to take back to his house. He sets icing along the edge of the roof and carefully applies the gumdrops, considering popping one in his mouth when it’s all he has left over. He glances at Liam again and smirks, tossing the candy harmlessly at him. It hits the side of his neck, bouncing off and rolling across the floor. Theo quickly looks the other way, unable to hide his smile as he pretends he isn’t guilty. 

“If you hit my house, I’ll be the only murderer living in this house.” Liam warns. Theo snorts another laugh, biting the inside of his cheek as he nods and goes back to the island for more candy. He grabs a couple of candy canes and returns to his station, glancing back at the timer above the stove. They have about fifteen minutes left to decorate, it should be more than enough time to finish. Theo lines up his candy canes as makeshift lamp posts outside of the house and goes back, snatching a handful of chocolate from under Liam’s hand. “Asshole,” his fiancé snarks. Theo winks and pops a candy in his mouth, backing up and returning to his house. He decorates the windows with the green frosting, frowning slightly. It doesn’t look quite so festive now, but it does give him an idea. He crushes the candy into pieces and decorates haphazardly, littering crumbs all over his house. As the timer goes off and Liam goes to stop it, Theo walks over and trades their houses out. Liam returns with a gasp of outrage, his eyes wide as he turns and stares at the house Theo has kidnapped as his own. “That’s not how it works!” Liam protests. 

“It is. I’m the Grinch,” Theo defends with a smirk. He picks up his tube of green icing, waving it around. “Proof.”

“It’s icing, it means nothing.” Liam huffs. “You left me with this monstrosity. It’s not even decorated!”

“Crushed candy is absolutely decorating.” Theo says, popping a chocolate candy into his mouth. “Besides, the Grinch steals from others. I’m simply doing my role poetic justice.”

“There are no roles, Theo!” Liam lunges and Theo blocks him, grabbing him by the waist and spinning him around. He snatches the frosting from the table, smearing the green confection over the beta’s cheek. Liam squawks indignantly and ducks away, rubbing at his face. His gaze darts to the bowls of candy out and Theo does the same, smirk stretching impossibly wide. They dive in unison, snatching bowls and handfuls of candy that they pelt one another with. It’s messy and chaotic, chocolate and sugar bouncing off every surface in the kitchen as the pair duck and weave, trying to hit each other. Somehow in the process, Theo’s house crumbles in on itself and Liam’s definitely has a few holes in it. Theo had no idea peppermint could cause such damage. A white napkin is waved from the pair a few minutes later, both eyeing each other in mistrust as they set down their bowls. Liam casts a mournful glance at his gingerbread house before tackling Theo, pinning him to the kitchen floor. “My house! I worked hard on that!” He sighs, pouting down at his fiancé. Theo chuckles and settles his hand on Liam’s waist, rubbing soothing circles against his skin through his thin shirt. 

“We’ll make another one. Together.” Theo promises. “It’ll be even better.” He reaches up, swiping his finger through the icing lingering on Liam’s skin. “If you go shower, I’ll clean this up and we can start again.” 

“Nah. I think I like where I am now.” Liam grins and takes Theo by the wrists, pinning them above his head. He leans down, softly catching his lips in a kiss that makes Theo’s toes curl in anticipation. He might have ruined their Christmas gingerbread competition, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, Liam can never stay mad at him for long. As a skilled tongue strokes into his mouth, he closes his eyes and lets himself go. This wasn’t such a terrible idea after all. 


End file.
